Lack Thereof
by musique
Summary: When a muggle magazine informs Hermione that she is "pathetically lacking in love", she sets out to find herself the perfect man. But how long will it take for her to find the courage to tell the man who's right in front of her face that he's the one she


**Lack thereof**  
By Musique **

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Alright, just a quick note to those reading my Wicked story- I'm having a lot of trouble applying the characters, and I'm going to have add a bunch of twists and changes into the plot. Please note that I'm going by my own twisted version of the play, because the book has too complex of a plot. Anyway, just to let you all know that I'm still alive, I thought a little story might help. The song 'Love Song for No One' by John Mayer inspired this story, and it's basically just a little H/Hr fluff. Told mostly from Hermione's POV, it's basically Hermione's realization that she's a woman lacking love and her desperate thoughts on how to get out of being a singleton. Sort of OOC Hermione, but I think it's just Hermione in an environment where she has nothing to be afraid of, personally, but just in case, I'll say that anyway. Oh, if you don't realize it, a lot of the humor in this story is inspired by Bridget Jones! The most important note of this note: AU/ONE!SHOT/H.HR/SONGFIC, lyrics at bottom of page. Story starts post-Hogwarts, post-Voldemort. **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR HERMIONE OR BASICALLY ANYTHING IN THE HP UNIVERSE (BUT WOULD LOVE TO)! THE SONG LOVE SONG FOR NO ONE IS BY JOHN MAYER AND IS AMAZING. THIS FIC IS LOOSELY INSPIRED BY CERTAIN PARTS OF THE BOOK 'BRIDGET JONES' DIARY'!

* * *

Hermione lay on the floor in her flat. It was another wasted Friday afternoon of her first summer in her own flat. Last summer, the summer after Hogwarts, her, Ron, and Harry had lived together. Last summer was also the summer after Voldemort (_woohoo!)_, so they were mostly living together for moral support over the deaths of loved ones.

They always joked that it only took a year for them to realize that they were sick of each other, but that wasn't the true reason they all moved out.

Everyone got jobs and everyone got love lives. Except, of course, for Hermione.

There wasn't enough time for a love life for her! She had the idea of owning a library. She loved it. She spent all day reading of fascinating things, but like every Friday afternoon; she closed the library and brought some books back to her flat.

Lately she had found herself reading a certain type of book, however…

'_That stupid liar, Julio. Goodness, who in their right mind would ever date such an... uck? Thank the lord for the handsome and intriguing John…' _She thought.

Throwing the book away, Hermione thought of her last relationship. When she thought about it, she realized that she had only had about three relationships.

Hermione grabbed a box filled with pictures of her and her exes. She called that box, "the bloody box."

_

* * *

Hermione's POV… _

That one didn't work out, but hopefully he's getting along well.

Oh, he was so nice. It's a shame he cheated on me.

Ugh, let's not talk about him.

Al right, so maybe I do lack a relationship. But for god's sake, I'm a librarian. When men think librarian, I seriously doubt they also think "bloody gorgeous" or "sexy".

I never really thought of it until now. It all started yesterday when I was reading that silly muggle magazine. There was a quiz: "do you lack a sense of romance?" I honestly didn't understand the title, but I decided to take the quiz anyway.

I scored a "15", meaning that I was "pathetically denying my want for love". Aha. Ahahahahaha.

I told myself I was laughing at my stupid result, but I knew I was laughing about how I was pathetically denying the truth, the truth being that I was pathetically denying my want for love.

The whole idea confused me, so I decided to eat some ice cream and decide who I had a crush on.

Then I realized that I absolutely had to get Ginny over to my flat, because maybe I was losing my intellegence which I had earned over seven years of never-ending in the Hogwarts library. Decide who I had a crush on? Maybe all those years where I wasn't exactly acting girlish are finally catching upwith me!

Then I realized that I had a headache from all these realizations and I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at three AM with a thought… 

Why attempt to have a crush when I've already had a bunch of them back in school?

None of them worked out.

Gilderoy Lockharthas yet to comeand sweep me off my feet like I had wished. (And I certainly hope he's not planning on doing so any time soon.)

I want a real relationship.

With who? I really don't know…

Wait, from now on, Iwill notdeny the truth.

One thing I do know is exactly who I would like that relationship to be with…

Another thing I do know is that it's not happenning any time soon.

* * *

Another useless week has passed by. The same routine everyday: wake up, owl Harry, go to library, read, come home, owl Ron.

But this Friday night will be different, because tonight I'm going out with Harry to dinner.

I'm anticipating it because I haven't seen him in about 2 months.

I have an outfit and I'm all ready.

Gods, these are the longest three hours ever… when will it be 7:00?

I'm so tired of waiting for Harry.

I'm so tired of waiting for someone to love me.

Argh!

* * *

Just got back from dinner with Harry. 

Honestly, I'm in love with him. I swear. He's the one for me.

But he doesn't appear to return the feeling.

Not a problem, this is nothing a little ice cream can't fix. It's not like I'm in I-can't-breathe-without-you love. (Or am I?)

Anyway, the most odd thing happened with Harry tonight. In the middle of the dinner he stared at me for a solid 15 minutes. I finally asked him what was on my face, and he said nothing and told me that my face was absolutely beautiful. How sweet! His pity is so complimentary.

On second thought, perhaps AND ONLY PERHAPS, he does return the feeling…

I'm in love with the thought.

I've closed the library for the next week because I'm capable of it, i.e.I have enough moneyand I do run the place,and this week I intend on beginning my first real relationship.

This is definitely an important time in my life. Hermione Granger; off to find true love.

I'll take every day to find him!

I have no clue where to look, but I'll know he's the one when I see him. Just like in the books.

But the question is- do I search for a lover or do I go out and find him?

If I spend the whole week contemplating, and I decide to go out and find him, then I have no time to go out and find him!

Right, well, I have been intending on taking a vacation. So I'll just casually walk about Diagon Alley tomorrow and make eye contact with every man I see. A simpleyet ingenius plan on my behalf.

* * *

Woke up at 3 AM again… must be some sort of weird sleeping pattern. 

Maybe writing a poem will cure my confusion.

_I'm in love with my best friend,  
__And that seems to be my end.  
I truly do like to read,  
__Ow! A paper cut! Watch me bleed!  
Do I look for love or do I wait?  
By writing this poem, am I looking for hate?_

I think that will without a doubt go down as the worst poem in the history of the Wizarding World, and potentially the real world too.

* * *

Okay, I've had a thought… what if in fact I've already met the guy of my dreams? 

Wait- I've just remembered- I already have.

It could've been anywhere… a park, a library, anywhere… but I remember exactly where it was…the Hogwarts Express…

This is absolutely crazy. I love him so much!

Ready for some out-of-character Hermione Granger?

Yes, I AM GOING TO GO TO HARRY'S FLAT AND TELL HIM EVERYTHING. I don't want to apparate. And no, it's not raining. I only wish it were, though. Everything would be so much more dramatic, just like in the books.

_End Hermione's POV.  
_

_

* * *

_

Hermione grabbed her black trench coat and Burberry umbrella. 'The classic look for a lady going to confess her love to her man,' she had thought.

Hermione found a pair of Ginny's boot in her closet and smiled, quietly thanking her. She threw them on and grabbed a black purse. She looked outside with her fingers crossed, hoping for some rain.

"Thankyou so much!" She exclaimed as she saw the pounding rain. She opened her umbrella and ran outside.

* * *

_Hermione's POV._

What am I doing?

Was this originally a good idea?

What do I say? "Oh, hello, Harry. I've loved you since... forever... and I was wondering if you returned the feeling...?" Yea, right, that'll go over well.

What if my mind is just playing tricks on me and he really doesn't love me back?

WHY DID I WANT IT TO RAIN? I am all wet! And Ginny's boots! They're ruined forever!

What if he rejects me? Maybe I should just stop running and get back to my flat? I have a great pile of -

_ooof!_

Oww...

_End Hermione's POV._

_

* * *

_

"I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, knowing that she had just ran into someone.

"I'm sorry too, I was in a bit of a rush." The manapologized.

Hermione recognized his voice immediatly. Shakily, she asked, "H-h-ar-ry?"

"Hermione! Just who I was rushing to!" Harry laughed nervously.

"Right... I need to tell you something... let's stand under this... um..." Hermione tried to think of a dry place to stand.

"Hermione, have you forgotten that you're a witch?" He muttered something quietly and Hermione's clothes dried and the rain was not touching her.

"Oh... yes... right... that I am... ahahaha..." Hermione attempted to explain herself, embarrassed.

"Listen, I need to tell you something important, Mione." Harry said seriously.

"No, no, no. I got myself out here to tell you something definetlymuch more important unless Ron is dead." Hermione explained sternly.

"Ron is dead." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I can see that goofy grin on your face, Ron is alive and well." Hermione giggled at his face well she attempted to prove him wrong.

"Fair enough, but he will be dead tomorrow after I kill him during Wizards Chess." Harry told Hermione with determination.

"The day I kiss Draco Malfoy will be the day you beat Ron at Wizards Chess." Hermione commented. Harry was about to open his mouth, but Hermione shook her head.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you... to tell you that... I... Harry, I... Harry, I love you. I'm in love with you, that is. I have been since... well, since forever... and I just can't hold in this feeling anymore... I just needed you to know and I need to know if you love me back...?" Hermione confessed. She felt very relieved about the whole ordeal.

Harry began laughing. Hermione laughed too, even though she thought he was laughing on the hilarity of her even asking him something so silly.

"I came to tell you the same thing!" Harry explained happily, pulling her in to a deep kiss.

* * *

_Hermione's POV._

I had thought that maybe I had missed the one I loved, or watched him walk away from me. I was so wrong, because take a look, HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

Harry's moving into my flat. (It's closer to the library and since Harry plays Quidditch, he just apparates. I personally like to walk.

It's all so marvelous, you see, because eventually Harry will propose and we'll have children and this will all be such a happy ending!

Things are finally going well. I have finally gotten rid of all my romance novels and began to write my own. It's called, '_The Day You Win A Game Of Wizard's Chess'_, which coincidentally is today.

You see, Ginny was re-introducing me to her fiancé, Draco Malfoy. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then, Harry burst into the room and yelled, "I WON A GAME OF WIZARD'S CHESS AGAINST RON!".

Once he became aware of the scene around him, he began to laugh, as did I. Our own little inside joke; it was so romantic.

As someone once said, "soul meets soul upon lover's lips". I feel like I knew Harry's soul long before our first kiss that fateful night, but whatever, it's a really nice sounding quote.

(I'm so in love right now, so I'm sorry if I sound like an obsessive idiot.)

_**

* * *

**__**La Fin**_ **

* * *

**

**Love Song for No One by John Mayer**

Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here

Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here

I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?

I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?

Oh, no way...

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me

_  
_  



End file.
